1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition for controlling the delivery of nascent oxygen from a hydrogen peroxide source, and particularly relates to peroxide remedies for treating skin disorders or abnormalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contacting the skin with nascent oxygen is a treatment regime in common use for various skin disorders. For example, nascent oxygen in contact with the skin reduces live bacteria populations, and consequently such contact alleviates skin disorders resulting from the presence of active bacteria populations. A common method for introducing nascent oxygen to the epidermis or skin is by way of benzoyl peroxide as an oxygen source material. However, the use of benzoyl peroxide as an oxygen source has disadvantages. In particular, benzoyl peroxide is unstable in most solvents. This instability limits opportunities for formulating compositions having optimum performance characteristics.
Insofar as the previous patents relating to the use of peroxide compositions for skin treatment are concerned, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,774 to Knox discloses a system wherein concentrated hydrogen peroxide treatment of the skin is accomplished by the use of a hydrogen peroxide dispersion in paraffin. The mixture is incorporated within a surgical dressing.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 825,883 to Heinrici discloses a stable solution of hydrogen peroxide. Amide compounds were therein found to stabilize hydrogen peroxide against decomposition.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 959,605 to Queisser discloses a skin treating composition comprising a carrier and hydrogen peroxide. The carriers are disclosed to be vegetable substances such as tragacanth, agar-agar gum, gum arabic and the like. These materials are said to lower the rate of hydrogen peroxide decomposition.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,974 to Herzog et al. discloses a disinfectant for the surface of human skin comprising an oil-in-water emulsion of hydrogen peroxide in the continuous aqueous phase, and a dispersed, oil phase containing suitable hydrophobic organic substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,764, which issued to Herzog on Jan. 10, 1995, discloses a composition of vitamin A, glucose and hydrogen peroxide for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use. The composition consists essentially of Vitamin A or ester, glucose, and a stable aqueous emulsion of hydrogen peroxide. It does not disclose the use of a carrier-solvent for hydrogen peroxide, or the use of alpha hydroxy acids.
Jacquet, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,681 issued on May 2, 1989, discloses an anhydrous solution of hydrogen peroxide in an organic solvent and the use of the same in therapeutic and cosmetic formulations. The solution contains less than 1% water, with hydrogen peroxide concentrations remaining constant during use.
Liebknecht, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,002,854, discloses a method of producing a stable solution of hydrogen peroxide by mixing therewith a compound containing a carboxyl group attached to an aromatic moiety. Examples are salicylic acid, phthalic acid and derivatives thereof. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,058,070, Liebknecht teaches that benzene sulfonic acid and other similar organic acids have a stabilizing effect on hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,526, which issued to Castro on Feb. 28, 1995, discloses cosmetic compositions that include alpha hydroxy acids, but does not include hydrogen peroxide.
In published International Patent Application No. W 91/08981 to Aquaclear International, aqueous stabilizing solutions are disclosed for stabilizing hydrogen peroxide comprising citric acid, tartaric acid, a chelating agent and/or a buffer. The chelate inhibits metal ions from catalyzing decomposition of hydrogen peroxide.
Clipper et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,631, disclose a mouth wash composition containing hydrogen peroxide, glycerin and/or sorbitol. A nonionic surfactant is included. Flavorants and colorants present in mouth washes are said to aid in the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide. However, some selected flavorants and colorants are said to be less active than others in contributing to the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide.
A skin treating composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,102 to Ganci, which is comprised of hydrogen peroxide, ammonium hydroxide, thioglycolic acid and a lower molecular weight alkanol. The claims are drawn to a method of promoting skin growth in mammals. Solvents mentioned in the disclosure are ketones, ethers and amines. Nothing is mentioned regarding stabilizing hydrogen peroxide against decomposition.
A hydrogen peroxide composition designed essentially for disinfecting an organic polymer product is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,173 to Tsao et al. Primary and secondary stabilizers for hydrogen peroxide are disclosed. Secondary stabilizers may be those from the group of propylene glycol, polyacrylic acid, diethylene glycol and sodium polyphosphate. Such compounds are not indicated to be solvents for hydrogen peroxide.
A composition containing hydrogen peroxide used as a micro-emulsion gel for antiseptic and bleaching purposes is disclosed by Petchul et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,432. The disclosure contains nothing regarding stabilizing hydrogen peroxide and controlling release of oxygen therefrom.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is regarded to describe, suggest or render obvious the instant invention as claimed.